


Feel The Romance

by JadicusMuse



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And Hayley is just there to be a supportive gal, Angst, Blackmail, Death Threats, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, He just wants success and to play uke for his girlfriend, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Pete Wentz is kind of an asshole, Private School, Secret Crush, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Swearing, Theft, Tyler is the purest character, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadicusMuse/pseuds/JadicusMuse
Summary: "You like D&D, Audrey Hepburn, Fangoria, Harry Houdini, and croquet. You can’t swim, You can’t dance, and you don’t know karate. Face it, You're never going to make it."-High school can suck ass, it's true. But it gets interesting when seventeen-year-old Gerard Way arrives at Sister Helena Private School for Difficult Youths





	Feel The Romance

Gerard Way was a difficult teen, to put it politely. It was always something along the lines of that. Yes, he knew, there were plenty of calls home and letters of concern to as evidence. He’d been to the school counselor his fair share because apparently, expressing openly that you hate your life to the class was ‘concerning’.  
One trip in 10th grade wasn’t all too bad though. It was routine by now, he’d go to homeroom, get an excuse slip, go to the counselor’s office, and spend the next thirty minutes getting an earful on mental health from the counselor. This time around, there were several kids in the office, all sitting around a table. He took his seat next to a very quiet girl, hiding behind a crappy dye-job of red Manic Panic hair that had been straightened one too many times. It was very obvious everyone in the group was from a similar crowd of kids. The ones who listened to Metallica, wallowed in self-deprecation to then go onto LiveJournal to express their hatred for themselves and anything mainstream more than they did to their peers. Gerard was never that invested, but he felt more welcomed by this group of sixteen-year-olds making suicide jokes than other people.  
He became close friends with one kid; Bert McCracken. They both bonded over small local bands and fueled each other's desires to become musicians. The two made plans to be in a band together, they had jam sessions in Bert’s basement until his parents made them cut it off for the night. Gerard even got his younger brother, Mikey involved; as much as a thirteen-year-old can be, at least.  
It sucked ass when Bert moved away, only leaving Gerard with a profuse apology, promise to message him on the computer, and a guitar. Only for Gerard to never hear from Bert again after about a year of very short Windows Messenger conversations, and the cherry on top is when he broke the guitar beyond repair. It was hell.  
It was in eleventh grade when things really went to hell, though.  
___

Somehow, with a comic book store job paying minimum wage and three times failed, fourth time passed; driver’s permit, Gerard had managed to get a car. It was an ugly little thing; covered in scratches and rust, but the dinky black Chevrolet became Gerard’s baby. And he was taking shit from anyone about it, not even Mikey, despite the daily drive to school consisting of complaints of how the thing smelled like a hearse.  
The car served its purpose, which in the Way brothers’ case, wasn’t always pure.  
They had never been wealthy, and a job selling comic books doesn’t always cover expenses for everything.  
“Mom is going to kill us if she finds out, Gee.” Mikey fidgeted with his seatbelt, looking out the passenger window.  
Gerard grinned, “If she finds out.” he said in a sly, nonchalant voice.  
“Yes, because the tooth fairy or some shit is bringing you a thousand-dollar guitar,” Mikey furrowed his eyebrows, eyes flicking over to glare at his older brother, “She’ll find out, Gerard.”  
“I’ll keep it in the garage, she never goes in there.”  
“And what about you playing it? If she doesn’t see it, she’ll hear it.”  
Gerard waved his hand cockily, “I’ll play while she’s at work. I know what I’m doing, Mikey, this isn’t my first rodeo.”  
Mikey looked at Gerard, eyes wide in disbelief before slumping down in his seat, mumbling quietly to himself, “We’re going to be so dead.”  
“Ah, I remember when I was this naive.” Gerard reminisced.  
“I’m fourteen, you’re only like three years older.”  
Gerard parked the car, taking the keys from the ignition, “Still.”  
The two got out of the car, walking up to the music store, only dimly lit by the streetlights around the parking lot.  
“I don’t care if you think I’m naive, this is a very, very, bad idea, Gee.” Mikey looked around, being the ‘lookout’ as Gerard put it; While Gerard picked the lock to the door.  
Gerard put the bobby pins back in his pocket, opening the door and turning back to look at Mikey, “Who cares? I’m getting that guitar, stay put.”  
This was not in fact, Gerard’s doing something of this caliber. He started doing it with Bert, just simple things, though, stealing cigarettes and bags of chips from the gas station. After he left, Gerard continued the risky activities, just getting bolder as time went on. At this point, Way had been arrested four times. His mom always got him out of trouble, but he kept pushing his luck with each time. He’d promised to clean up his act in hopes his mother would get off his ass and stop helicoptering him. And thankfully it worked. That didn’t mean he had to keep his promise, of course.  
As the teen waltzed confidently across the music store to the case on the wall where the guitar, when he stopped in his tracks as the back door opened slowly. He made a dive for behind a drum kit, just in time for whoever opened the door to turn on the lights.  
“Yeah, just give me a minute, I need to grab my keys,” a man called to, presumably, someone outside the back, “I think I left them over by the drums.”  
Now was the time to panic. Mikey was just outside, the front door was wide open and the man was sure to find him in his not-so-great hiding spot.  
The footsteps stopped and Gerard held his breath.  
“Call the police, Trevor,” the man called to his buddy, “I think someone’s in the store.”  
The man proceeded to wander around the store for a few more minutes, but thank god, returned to the back door to converse with ‘Trevor’.  
Gerard took this opportunity to make a break for the front door, guitarless, and not in the mood to get arrested at the moment.  
Mikey glared at him, opening his mouth to say something, sirens interrupting him.  
Gerard sighed, leaning against the storefront, waiting for the cops to approach them.  
“Gerard Way,” a familiar officer approached. Gerard knew the guy, Davies Hughman, the guy was always the one to confront him for this bullshit, “Why am I not surprised?” He chuckled.  
“Probably because you’re always on my ass?” Gerard turned around on instinct, putting his arms behind his back as Davies cuffed him.  
“You gotta bring your little brother into this? Christ.” Davies looked over at Mikey who currently was blubbering to an officer.  
Gerard shrugged as he and the officer walked to the cop car.  
“You don’t know self-control do you, Gerard?”  
Gerard just shrugged again.  
____  
The rest of the night went as according, Donna Way, Gerard’s mother, arrived at the police station, profusely apologized to the receptionist for any trouble, all the while shooting Gerard death-reckoning looks. Gerard lost count of how many times Mikey had said from the time he got arrested to the ride home, but it was a lot.  
The two boys shuffled quietly into the house, Gerard annoyed and Mikey nervous.  
“I can’t believe you!” Donna finally said, “This is the fifth goddamn time you’ve been arrested. You promised to clean your act up!”  
“Yeah, and I did.” Gerard snapped back, sitting on the couch.  
“For two weeks! I expected more of you.”  
Gerard laughed, “You know better than to expect things of me, I’m a screw-up, mother.”  
“No, you know what? We aren’t doing this,” Donna waved her hands around angrily, “We are not doing the ‘I’m a failure so why do you even care?’ crap! I want you to-”  
Gerard put his face in his hands, “You want me to succeed! I know! You tell me fifty fucking times a day! Why don’t you understand that I don’t care? I don’t care if I succeed or not!”  
“So you’re dragging your baby brother into it? What kind of example is that?” Donna placed a hand on her hip.  
Gerard glared at his mother momentarily, then got up, and tore off to his room.  
“Gerard Arthur Way, get back in here right now!” Donna hurried after her son.  
“Fuck you!” Gerard screamed, slamming the door in her face.  
Donna ambled tiredly out to the living room, sitting down in the armchair, “Lord, what did I do wrong with him?”  
“Nothing, he’s just really struggling.” Mikey attempted a justification.  
“Shut it, Michael, I’m not in the mood.” Donna pressed her thumb and forefinger to her temple.  
Mikey frowned, wrapping his fingers around the ends of his jacket sleeves, “I'm sorry, Mama.”  
“It's alright, honey, I love you.” Donna gave a small sympathetic smile, looking up at the boy.  
“I love you too.” Mikey muttered, shuffling off to his room, which he happened to share with Gerard.  
He opened the door, Gerard jumped up from his spot on his bed, hurrying past Mikey and towards the bathroom; leaving the younger Way brother alone in the room.  
He knew Gerard had issues, but Mikey just wished he would talk to him about them.  
Gerard was a reclusive person and despite being his brother and closest friend, Mikey didn’t know much about Gerard at all.  
It was only a matter of time until his issues caught up with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit short but I'd say it's a good start to this story! I've got big plans for this bad boy. Kudos are greatly appreciated


End file.
